Okage: Shadow King
Summary Okage: Shadow King is a turn-based RPG created by Zener Works in 2001 for the Playstation 2. The game focused on the story of Ari, a young boy travelling the world alongside his possessed shadow, Evil King Stan, whom he must help become the strongest Evil King once again. Over the course of this journey, Ari collects a group of friends, all of whom must eventually help him slay the true king of their realm to return the world to normal. The main features of the game include standard turn-based gameplay and a comedic method of story-telling to progress the game. Power of the Verse The verse remains strong (though not incredibly so) in terms of raw attack potency, with all notable early game characters scaling to Tier 8 and end game characters scaling to Tier 4 power. However, the verse does contain a certain amount of hax allowed by Classification, an ability that alters the laws of the world to make something or someone fit perfectly under that Classification. Other characters do maintain abilities, including Soul Manipulation, Duplication, Elemental Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation that can affect an entire city. Terminology * Classification: The ability held by Beiloune, the true ruler of the world. Classification allows him to imagine something is as he views it, and thus it becomes that way. For example, Beiloune ascribed Rosalyn the classification of "Hero"- thus that is what she became. He has been shown to be able to do this with many aspects of the world or characters- classifying them as dimwitted/intelligent at will, changing their morality, etc. The power of classification is what allowed the king to create this world to begin with, classifying it as a land away from the rest of the universe. * Deviant: An exception to Beiloune's rules of Classification, these beings are immune to the effects and are thus outside of Beiloune's main influence. While most deviants are incredibly rare, those that regularly associate with them can slowly become Deviants over time, and thus, too, be outside of Beiloune's classifications. * Evil King: A creature designated by Beiloune to become a possessor of the evil power held by Stan, the Shadow King. While most are not all evil (or evil at all), they are warped by Beiloune's perception. Beiloune and others can create these creatures through several means- including imparting a bit of Stan's power upon them or simply altering the plot to ensure they become what he intends for them. * Overshadowed: A term describing Ari. This term largely means he is almost unnoticeable by others- others do not notice him or outright ignore him due to this classification. Once he meets Stan, he is able to deviate from this status, however. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Mr. Bambu * LordGriffin1000 Opoonents Neutral Characters File:Beiloune.jpg|'Beiloune'|link=Beiloune File:Ari and Stan.jpg|'Ari and Evil King Stan'|link=Ari File:Rosalyn.jpg|'Rosalyn'|link=Rosalyn File:Linda.jpg|'Linda'|link=Linda (Okage: Shadow King) File:James.jpg|'James'|link=James (Okage: Shadow King) File:Kisling.jpg|'Gutten Kisling'|link=Gutten Kisling File:Princess Marlene.jpg|'Princess Marlene'|link=Princess Marlene File:Phantom Evil King.jpg|'Epros'|link=Epros File:Big Bull Evil King.jpg|'Big Bull'|link=Big Bull File:Stan's True Form.jpg|'Evil King Stan'|link=Evil King Stan Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Okage: Shadow King